


For the Touch of a Friendly Hand

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: On a snowy Sunday morning, Steve and his wife, Sharon, spend a nice day with their daughter.





	For the Touch of a Friendly Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would you write het for your fic fest? I'd love to see marreid Steve/Sharon with their daughter playing int he snow sledding, snowball fights, snow angels, snowman, Steve won't stop quoting "Frozen", hot chocolate and so on, Not Christmas just like domestic winter stuff. If you don't like Sharon then Peggy or Bucky or Sam is good too but I'd really love it to be Sharon if that's okay with you.

Steve wakes up to an excited shout of his of _Daddy_! and a big, bundle of four-year-old laughter bouncing onto the bed. 

“Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Waked up! You gotta see it!” 

Already laughing, even though he’d been in the middle of the most incredible dream involving a mountain of ice cream and skis and marshmallow clouds, Steve opens his eyes. It can’t even be eight in the morning yet and it’s his first day off in seven days. Construction keeps him busy as hell sometimes. 

Still, Steve laughs and smiles up at his little drop of sunshine. Her hair is pulled up in two lopsided pigtails. Two blonde braids. Those bright, blue eyes of hers always looking at the world with awe and wonder. She looks so much like her mother. 

“Good morning, Sarah Jean,” Steve says, hoisting her onto his lap as he sits up. “What’re you doing up so early, princess?” 

“You have to see, Daddy!” Sarah Jean bounces a little. “Look at the outside world!” 

“The outside world, huh?” Steve asks. “Let’s go take a look, shall we?” 

Excited, Sarah Jean claps her hands and climbs off the bed as quickly as she can so she can run to the window. Which she gets to before Steve even has the blankets tossed away. 

Snickering, Steve joins her and peels the curtains away so that he can see what it is she’s so excited about, though, he has a sneaking suspicion what it might be. 

“Sarah Jean!” he exclaims when he sees exactly what he figured. “What happened out there? Did all the clouds fall from the sky?”

His reaction and oh-so-silly mistake make Sarah Jean laugh through her teeth and give a little facepalm. 

“ _No_ , Daddy,” she says as though he, the grown-up, should know these things and shouldn’t require the explanation from a four-year-old. “It’s snowed-ed last night.” 

“Snowed!” Steve claps a hand over his head. “Sarah Jean, isn’t there a princess that makes it snow?” 

“Yeah! Elsa, Daddy! Elsa does!”

She’s pointing to her nightgown as she jumps up and down since she happened to wear her _Frozen_ pajamas to be last night. While her favorite princess seems to vary to whatever movie she happens to be watching, she seems to alternate between favoring both Elsa and Moana the most. 

“Can we go out and _play_ , Daddy?” Sarah Jean asks. “In the snow? Can we, can we, can we?”

“I think we can make that happen. But how about we find mommy and have some breakfast first?” 

Sarah Jean holds her arms up, which must mean that Steve is carrying her down to the kitchen. Snorting, Steve doesn’t argue and scoops her up, throwing her up onto his shoulders. She giggles as her hands wrap around his chin. It’s a little uncomfortable, but Steve is pretty sure he can make it to the kitchen this way.

Their little Brooklyn condo is probably -- definitely -- getting too small for them. At just eight-hundred square feet for the three of them with one bathroom and a decent sized master and one small extra bedroom, they’re quickly running out of space as Sarah Jean gets older. For now, though, they’re making do while Sharon is still in law school. 

“Mommy, look!” Sarah Jean exclaims when they enter the kitchen together. “Daddy’s up!”

Sharon, who’s at the table with her nose in three thick textbooks, glances up when they come in. She chuckles and shakes her heads as Steve sets Sarah Jean down on her feet. She runs over to Sharon and hops onto her lap. 

“I see that,” Sharon says, kissing the top of her head. “Didn’t I tell you to let Daddy sleep, though?” 

“But he waked up,” Sarah Jean answers. “When I checked-ed on him.” 

“Oh, was he?”

Steve smiles at Sharon as he comes over to give her a good morning kiss. He shrugs and then looks at all the books scattered across the table. 

“How can I possibly be asleep when it _snowed_?” Steve says. “Did you come to bed at all last night?” 

She nods. “I did. But I have a test on Friday.” Sharon sets Sarah Jean back down. “I have to study.”

“Babe, it’s Sunday.”

“I know.” Sharon’s already gone back to the books. “But this is important. I have to-- Steve! What’re you doing?”

Pulling the books away is what he’s doing. One by one, shutting them all and piling them together and then keeping them away from Sharon. 

“Sharon, you need to take a break.”

“Steve Grant Rogers, this isn’t funny,” Sharon scolds. “Give me those books back.”

“I will. Later.”

“No. _Now_.”

“Sharon Carter, I love you,” Steve says. “And I know that you’ll kill me if you need to, but I’m hoping that you’ll hold back a little and listen to me for just a second.” 

Sharon, lips set in a firm line and eyes blazed, huffs and crosses her arms but otherwise gives him a curt nod. He needs to keep in an amused chuckle. It’d be patronizing to tell her that she’s cute when she’s mad but, well, his wife is cute when she’s mad. When it’s not all that serious, that is. 

“This semester has been _brutal_ on you,” he says. “And with your Aunt Peggy in the hospital…” 

The second he says that Sharon’s eyes swell with tears. Dampness sings along her lashes, but she brushes it away before any can fall. 

“That has nothing to do with this.”

“Of course it does.” Steve pulls out the chair across from her and sits while Sarah Jean occupies herself while her little kitchen-set set up against the wall. “That’s just one extra stressful thing on your mind. She practically raised you. It’s okay to be feeling overwhelmed. Which means it’s okay to take a break sometimes.” He takes Sharon’s hands in his and kisses them. “C’mon, babe.”

Eyes closing, Sharon takes in a steadying breath and releases it through pursed lips with an easy nod. When she opens her eyes again, they’re clear of those earlier tears. 

“Okay,” she whispers, leaning in and resting her brow against his. “What did you have in mind?” 

Smirk playing on Steve’s lips, he keeps that very same position but lets his eyes drift to where Sarah Jean is playing. Steve flicks his eyebrows up.

He sings, loud and obnoxious, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

They have breakfast first, just as Steve suggested earlier. Big batches of chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup. Sarah Jean makes a mess of herself. But afterward, she’s excited to wash up and get ready for an outdoor adventure in the snow. Once she’s all bundled up in her Minnie Mouse jacket, gloves and scarf and hat, the three of them walk to the park a few blocks away. 

They walk there all hand-in-hand with Sarah Jean between Steve and Sharon. As they go, Steve and Sharon lift Sarah Jean and swing here back and forth. There are a good three inches coating the ground and Sarah Jean is excited to put her footprints anywhere it’s freshly laid. 

When they get to the park, Sarah Jean breaks away from them and jumps into a snow pile, throwing snow into the air. 

“Make a snow angel with me, Daddy!” she says. “Mommy, take a picture of me and Daddy!” 

Sharon laughs and nudges Steve over there. Looks like he’s got no choice. Skipping over to join her, Steve plops down in the snow next to Sarah Jean and together they make two snow angels. 

“Did you get the picture, Mommy?” Sarah Jean asks when they sit back up. “Did you?”

“Yeah, Mommy!” Steve eggs on. “Did you, did you, did you?”

Eyes rolling, Sharon assures them both that, yes, she did get the picture and then insists that they make a snowman now. She’s got a bag with her and shows them what she’s brought. Not even Steve knew this. Somehow, Sharon snuck a little surprise with her. 

“Should we make Frosty?” she asks as she pulls out a top hat and scarf and box of buttons. And then she takes out a carrot and two pieces of charcoal that she must’ve gotten from the bag on their little balcony for their BBQ. “Or Olaf?” 

“Olaf!” Sarah Jean jumps up and down. “Let’s make Olaf!” 

“Yes!” Steve agrees and then quotes from _Frozen_ , “Do the magic, do the magic!” 

Gathering up some snow in her hands, Sarah Jean flings it all in the air and, magically, the wind catches it and all the sparkling bits fly around Steve and Sharon. 

“I’m Elsa, Daddy, I’m Elsa!” 

“You sure are!” Steve lifts here away from her snow angel. “Now c’mon, princess, let’s go make you an Olaf.” 

Sharon helps her over and they get started on building up the base for their Olaf. While they do that, Steve looks for a pair of sticks that can be used for his arms. He’s just found one when something hits him on the back of his head. 

He spins around to find the culprits only to see Sarah Jean giggling and Sharon pretending to hide behind her. 

“Oh, really?” 

Steve gets his own two snowballs and would throw them right away only Sharon grabs Sarah Jean’s hand and they’re sprinting away, both laughing their heads off. 

“You’re never gonna get away from me!” Steve shouts as he chases them. 

Before he can catch then, Sarah Jean turns around and lobs more snow at him. It doesn’t really reach him, but Steve pretends like it does and he falls to his knees. He grabs his chest and topples over into the snow. 

“Oh, you got me,” he says. “Princess Elsa was too powerful.” 

When Sarah Jean gollups back over, she immediately goes to jump right onto Steve’s chest, only Sharon catches her before she does that. 

“Whoa, whoa, there,” Sharon laughs. “Let’s not break Daddy before we finish Olaf, okay?” 

“Is it okay if she breaks me after that?”

“Eh.” She bobs her head. “Maybe.”

Steve snorts as he picks himself back up and shakes the snow off of him. They go back to their half-completed snowman. It doesn’t come out the greatest; after all none of them really have magic ice powers. But they stick the nose in and then the two branches in for his arms and Steve can’t resist. 

“Hi!” he says, in his best Olaf voice. “I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” 

This makes Sarah Jean laugh so hard she nearly doubles over and actually tries to hug the snowman just like in the movie. 

“Okay, okay,” Sharon says after a little more running around. “I think it’s time to get back inside.”

“N-no!” Sarah Jean whines. “I don’t… I d-d-don’t w-wanna!” 

It’s for the best. Even Steve is getting a little cold and out of the three of them, he’s always the one who lasts the longest out in the winter weather. 

“Sarah Jean,” Steve scolds. “You’re shivering and we don’t want you to get sick.”

“And how about this,” Sharon offers. “When we get back, we’ll all have some yummy hot chocolate. How’s that sound?”

“Yeah!” Sarah Jean claps here hands “Let’s go make hot chocolates!” 

On their walk home this time, Steve carries Sarah Jean. She snuggles into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. Sharon definitely made the right call. Even through her jacket and thick layers he can feel Sarah Jean’s shivers. It’s hard to tell, but Steve’s pretty sure she might even nod off for a bit. And since they can’t hold hands, Sharon loops her arm with Steve’s and leans close to him while they walk. Steve’s two favorite girls right here with him. He couldn’t be luckier. 

When they get home, Sarah Jean -- who definitely konked out as they walked -- whines a little when Steve puts her down. She rubs at her eyes and pouts. 

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Steve asks. 

“Tired,” she mutters. 

“You wanna go to sleep then?” Sharon asks. “Instead of having hot chocolate?”

That sees Sarah Jean perking up again. She smiles and shakes her head. Points to the kitchen. 

“Hot chocolate?” Sharon says. Sarah Jean nods. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

It’s instant hot chocolate. Not hard to make. So while Sharon helps Sarah Jean out of her snowy clothes and into some warm ones, Steve fills some mugs with hot water from their water cooler. The mix he’s using already has little marshmallows in it, so that’s taken care of. Deciding to make these some special cups of hot chocolate, he adds a little whipped cream and even sprinkles a dash of cinnamon to the top. 

A few minutes later, the unmistakable sound of excited four-year-old footsteps racing toward him echoes down the hall. 

“Is it ready, is it ready?”

Sarah Jean is now in pajamas again. A Moana top and bottom set that looks rather comfortable. She’s also wrapped up in her fluffy Batman robe and wearing her Wonder Woman slippers. Sharon comes in behind her. 

“Don’t you look stunning,” Steve says. 

She rolls her eyes at him. “Shut up.”

The thing is, Steve completely means it. Sharon’s always taken his breath away. Even right now. With her hair tossed up in a messy ponytail, tendrils falling all around her face. Dressed in one of Steve’s old t-shirts and checkered sweats that fall off her hips just slightly. Mismatched fuzzy socks. Beautiful. He’s got no idea how he convinced her to fall in love with a dope like him. 

“Daddy?” Sarah Jean climbs into a chair at the table. “Did you and Uncle Bucky ever drink-ed hot chocolate when _you_ were little?”

“You bet we did. In fact, your Uncle Bucky and I used to have snowball fights with the _all_ the kids on the block.”

“ _All_ of them?” 

“Well, maybe not all of them,” Steve says. “But a lot of them. And then Uncle Bucky and I would go to his house or my house and we’d have chocolate, too.” 

“What about you, Mommy?”

They go on to tell Sarah Jean some more winter tales from their younger days as they drink their hot chocolate and as the morning melts into afternoon, Sarah Jean clearly begin to lose most of her pep. Even sitting there at the table, her eyes droop and her head starts to bob to the side every few minutes as she fights to stay awake. 

“I got her,” Steve murmurs, picking her up so he can take her into the living room. “Did you have a good time, babe?”

Sharon smiles. “Yeah. I did. Thanks, hon. I needed that.” 

Steve leans down and presses a kiss to his wife’s lips while balancing Sarah Jean in his embrace. Those textbooks are still on the counter just waiting for Sharon to get back to them. Sharon sighs when they finally grab her attention. 

“We’ll get out of your way,” Steve whispers. “Love you.”

He goes then and makes himself comfortable with Sarah Jean tucked into his side on the couch. Just when he’s about to reach for the remote, he’s surprised by Sharon sitting down on his other side. 

“What’s up?” he asks. “I thought you were gonna study?”

She shrugs and curls her legs underneath her as she rests her head on his shoulder. Sharon runs her fingers through Steve’s hair and kisses the very top of his clavicle.

“It can wait.” 

Steve, once again finding himself between his two favorite ladies, smiles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more stucky and marvel fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/) or pillowfort at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://www.pillowfort.io/thebestpersonherelovesbucky%22) or twitter [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://twitter.com/thebestpersonh1)


End file.
